


Starlight on Your Skin

by singingsweet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Glowwine, post TLJ AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsweet/pseuds/singingsweet
Summary: Leia thought on how Amilyn had smiled that night and how she was smiling now, as bright as the suns of Gatalenta.





	Starlight on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I'm sure this idea has been done before, but I wanted to take a crack at it myself! This is my very first Star Was piece, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> This is set in a post TLJ AU in which Holdo lives - but please don't ask me how, I'm not sure myself lol
> 
> Characterization of Amilyn is based on TLJ and Claudia Gray's novel, Leia, Princess of Alderaan, with some heavy headcanons regarding how she is as a leader when not in a crisis situation. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

Long limbs looser now with the aid of the glowwine, Vice Admiral Holdo slung an arm around one of her crew members and brought them into her side. It wasn’t often that they had such a luxury aboard one of their ships, but they’d been given a case by High Command, and it didn’t hurt to indulge every once in a while - especially with something as special as this. Leaning a bit on her companion, Amilyn took a drink. The glowwine made her feel warm. _Good._ Every inch of her tingled and sang as she sipped carefully on her ration and talked to her crew. At the moment, they were moving bases without much to do and so she’d approved the indulgence. Not much harm could come from amounts this small. From her greater height, Amilyn took a look around the ship’s cantina. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves without much ruckus. Her mouth lifted into her crooked smile as she saw a group burst out laughing at something that had been said. 

Extracting herself from her own group with the thought to check up on how the ship was faring, Amilyn waved her goodbyes with perhaps one or two kisses blown in her wake. Amilyn smiled as she plopped down into the commanding officer’s chair on the bridge. She knew that it was the influence of the wine, but she was feeling particularly cheerful at the moment and she liked it. Amilyn had another drop of her drink and looked out over the different stations on the bridge. Most of the seats were empty as they were flying in formation with the rest of the fleet and didn’t need to navigate manually, but she didn’t mind. She could manage near about all the necessary functions of the ship from her chair alone if needed. 

Bringing up one of the screens, Amilyn scrolled with a lazy flick of her wrist before making her selection. She’d tapped into the datacard from her quarters and redirected the music to be played throughout the ship. The soothing, upbeat tones seemed to be a perfect compliment to how they were all feeling at the moment, and she hoped that it would help to ease away their worries. Sliding down further in her chair to get herself even more comfortable, she propped up her head in her hand. They didn’t have this too often, this light atmosphere. So much of their energy was taken up in the war effort and she wished she could give her crew more of this time, more of this resting ease. Hopefully they would take advantage of it while it lasted. She shook the thought from her head knowing that the next time this happened would be far into the future.

With the wine continuing to make her feel as good as she did, she nearly didn’t hear the comms go off. A transport from the _Raddus_ was on its way. Amilyn was expecting a medkit shipment from the _Anodyne_ , but perhaps the _Raddus_ had it instead. With some difficulty, the head of the _Ninka_ pushed herself up with legs that were, perhaps, not at their most steady. She declined her crew's offer of assistance with the transport, wanting them to enjoy themselves for as long as possible. As she neared the hangar with drink in hand, she covered the top of her glass as the shuttle touched down. The doors of the shuttle slid open and Amilyn smiled. 

_Leia._

Within three bounds, Amilyn had encircled Leia in her embrace. They communicated often enough over comlinks and holoprojectors, but she would always prefer to have her best friend with her whenever possible. Pressing a kiss to her General’s brow, Amilyn leaned back to take in the sight of her. They’d been in each other’s lives since they were sixteen and Leia’s face was one of the most familiar to her. Still, each time they met there was always something new to discover about her. New silver streaks in her hair, crinkles at her eyes from joy and fear. The Vice Admiral leaned in to kiss some of these crinkles before entangling her free hand with Leia’s own. 

“What a welcome, Admiral,” Leia joked with a gentle nudge.

Amilyn’s reply was light and airy, just as she was feeling. “Only of course!” 

“And you’ve been drinking?”

“Just the glowwine you’d distributed a couple of months ago, but you needn’t worry,” she said as she waved down a few soldiers who were attempting to salute their General. “All operations were set to auto before we cracked open the case.”

“I never doubted. Besides, I’m glad you’re putting it to use. We all need something nice now and then.”

Nice didn’t even begin to describe how Amilyn was feeling, especially now that Leia was on board. “And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I’d some free time and wanted to get your opinion on a few things.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Taking Leia’s hand in hers, Amilyn gestured to the hangar doors. “Please, come this way. Would you care for some wine?”

General Organa accepted the cup from her friend and allowed herself to be led through the corridors of the _Ninka_. She wasn’t upset over one of her commanding officers approving of drinking on the job - children across the galaxy drank it - but she was glad to have come when she did. Amilyn tended to become even more familiar with those around her when she started drinking. For glowwine in particular, her already bubbling personality could be positively bursting. It was best if she act as a buffer to save the newer crew members some blushes. The rest of them were already attuned to how demonstrative their commanding officer was, hugs and kisses included, but it could be overwhelming for some. Leia listened as Amilyn told her about her newest recruit and her hopes for them. She’d seen the report that the _Ninka_ had approved and taken on another crew member, but to hear it told by Amilyn herself was always an experience. 

Her friend had a way with words that Leia admired, and she wondered if it had been fostered by her upbringing on Gatalenta. When they were girls, she’d visited Amilyn on her home planet many times and had even watched her give a recitation of one of the longest pieces of poetry she’d ever heard. It had been beautiful, a kind of poetry she’d only ever read on her datapad or some flimsiplast, something she’d not been able to fully understand in the silence of her rooms in the palace as a girl. Amilyn had painted the words before her eyes. They were vibrant, near tangible - filling her very lungs with the weight of what they held. When Amilyn had brought the piece to its completion, the stadium had roared in its approval, and Leia along with them. 

Leia thought on how Amilyn had smiled that night and how she was smiling now, as bright as the suns of Gatalenta. They passed into Amilyn’s quarters and sat on the couch facing her wide window. As a commanding officer in the Resistance, a Vice Admiral was afforded a larger room than the others, but she couldn’t care less about the size of her room so long as she had a window like this. It was absolutely her favorite part of the room itself, allowing her to look out to the stars whenever she wished. More often than not she could be found using the couch for sleep if only so she could have a better view of the skies as she drifted off. Amilyn stretched out her long legs towards the window and pillowed her head against the back of the couch as she listened to Leia speak.

The General had some concerns about morale with their numbers being so low and had wanted to ask if she would lead a meditation session. The thought of Dameron hustled off by Leia to such a session had her giggling, but she’d accepted the charge. On the _Ninka_ she already led the type of thing Leia was looking for, so bringing it on to the _Raddus_ wouldn’t be any trouble at all. Amilyn’s gaze dropped to Leia’s mouth as her friend grinned and thanked her. She watched as Leia seemed to sink into the cushions a bit as she swallowed down some of the glowwine seemingly more at ease now that she had one thing taken care of. Leia continued to talk - ideas she had for squadron and ship cohesion, possible bases they could use in the future, thoughts on where they might go for their next recruiting mission. She talked and drank and Amilyn watched with rapt attention. 

The way Leia had her lips parted to speak, to press against the glass, to grin at her own jokes? Amilyn reached across the short distance between them to stroke her fingers down Leia’s cheek. It wasn’t the first time she’d done so, but how lovely it was. Leia stopped speaking, but didn’t stop her and her General’s grin even widened at the touch. The sight made her smile as well with her fingertips lingering for a moment at the corner of Leia’s mouth before returning to her lap.

With a good natured roll of her eyes, Leia gave her a joking reprimand. “If you wanted me to stop talking, you could’ve just said, Lyn.”

“No, I just wanted to touch the starlight on your skin.” The words fell easily, but Amilyn could feel a warmth to her cheeks not brought on by her drink.

“Happy to be of service,” Leia said with a shake of her head thinking how it was such a very _Holdo_ thing to say. 

Amilyn covered Leia’s hand with her own in the space between them. “You look absolutely aglow, you know.”

“It’s the wine, I can’t remember the last time I slept.”

“You know what my favorite part of glowwine is?” Amilyn turned to rest her brow against Leia’s, her words passing between them to settle carefully on Leia’s lips. “The taste.”

The cabin was quiet, humming and buzzing as it ought to, but in that moment all Leia could hear was the softness of her own gasp as Amilyn drew closer to kiss her. It lasted for an instant, an eternity, with so many questions running through her head that by the time Amilyn pulled away with that beautifully crooked grin spread across her face, Leia was left speechless. 

General Organa watched as her Vice Admiral hummed to herself before sitting back against the cushions once more. Tears were gathering at the corners of her friend’s eyes as she sat and watched the stars that passed by, but she didn’t seem upset. With what little training Leia had of the Force, it seemed that Amilyn was happy. Happy, content, pleased - from the look of her, it didn’t seem like she was a commanding officer in the middle of a war. Leia licked her lips and found that she no longer tasted of wine. 

She tasted like Amilyn. 

Cheeks flaming with the thought, Leia snapped her attention to the window. She could feel her brow furrow and her chest heave as she tried to calm herself. There wasn’t anything that she necessarily needed to calm herself down from, of course. Amilyn was just being Amilyn, decisive in her affections. It was the way of the Gatalentan people and she knew that first hand - but then, Amilyn hadn’t ever kissed her before. 

Fingers against her lips where they’d met, Leia couldn’t think as to why of all times Amilyn would want to kiss her now.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second part to this as soon as I can edit it, but please feel free to leave a comment, and thank you for reading!


End file.
